1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication support system, a communication support method and a communication support program that support communication control among a plurality of users.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a communication system using a telephone has been proposed, whereby when communication is started, information about a user as an originator is obtained from a server installed beforehand based on a telephone number of the originator and the information is displayed to a user as a receiver (see JP H04(1992)-56558 A, for example). As one example, the following case is assumed, in which communication is conducted using the above-stated communication system between a customer of a certain business and a sales representative in charge. For instance, in the case where there are a plurality of sales representatives in charge of one customer, the plurality of sales representatives individually register information concerning the customer in the server. When one of the plurality of sales representatives receives a call from the customer, the communication system acquires, based on the telephone number of the customer, customer's information registered in the server, and displays the acquired customer's information to the sales representative receiving the call. Thereby, the plurality of sales representatives can share the customer information obtained individually.
According to the above-stated conventional communication system, however, there is a problem that an originator who sends a communication start request makes a call without confirming information concerning a receiver that the originator has not confirmed. For example, in the conventional communication system, when a sales representative receives a call from a customer, the sales representative can confirm the customer's information before serving the customer. On the other hand, when a sales representative makes contact with a customer, the sales representative should access the server with customer's information recorded therein to refer to the customer's information before making contact with the customer. However, according to the above-stated communication system, there is a possibility that the sales representative makes contact with the customer without confirming the customer's information. Such a case occurs when the sales representative is on a business trip and therefore it is difficult to access the server, or the sales representative carelessly forgets to refer to the customer's information in the server, for example. For these reasons, the sales representative may fail in good communication with the customer, or insufficient teamwork among the sales representatives may be revealed to the customer, causing degradation of customer satisfaction.